


Can't Help Falling in Love with You

by Juztme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Prompt Fic, SuperCorp, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juztme/pseuds/Juztme
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Lena is planning on inviting Kara to a fancy romantic dinner for a Valentine's day date, or something. Meanwhile, Kara gets a lot of presents, chocolate, cards, flowers etc from secret admirers because let's be real, everyone's crushing on Supergirl. And Lena starts getting a lil' jealous and possessive on the side like "damn back off y'all i'm trying to make my move here".





	

After Lillian’s arrest, Supergirl and the others went to the DEO. As soon as Kara stepped out of their headquarters after checking up on Mon-El, she flew straight to L-Corp. Although it was late, Lena was still there, enjoying a glass of red wine while watching over National City from her office’s balcony. 

No matter how pleased she seemed when her mother realised that she’d been tricked, Lena still couldn’t believe that she managed to save an entire city. For once in her life, she felt like her work was worth something, but felt incomplete because she got no praise from the person she cared about most: Supergirl. Just as the CEO was thinking about the blonde heroine, the latter slowly descended into the balcony.

“Good evening, Lena,” Kara greeted. 

“Supergirl, what brings you here?” Lena asked without her usual cheerful attitude, taking a sip from her glass, not looking at the other woman.

Kara could sense that something was wrong because of her, but gathered enough courage to speak.   

“I wanted to thank you for believing me and becoming your own hero. You did say that you were hoping for L-Corp to become a force for good, but after I told you about Lillian, I wasn’t sure about what path you were going to take. Deep down, I knew I was right about you not being a bad person.”

Lena sighed and turned to face the blonde, trying to put on her best smile.

“Thank you, Supergirl, for making me realize who the real enemy was. You are the first person to appreciate my work and it makes me happy,” she finished, as she hurried to grab the other woman into a hug. Supergirl smelled so nice, the same scent as…  _ No, she can’t be, she passed as a human when she tried my alien detection device...  _ Lena broke the hug to look at the reporter. The light from the office was shining a bit on Supergirl, but not enough for her to conclude anything.  

 

“Supergirl, join me in my office.”

“Sure,” came the response and Kara followed her in.

The CEO looked at her, now that she could see more clearly.  _ The same hair and eye color…  _

“Kara?” asked Lena calmly.  _ It’s now or never. _

“Lena...” Supergirl’s eyes got larger at the realization that a person with so much power knew her secret now. “How did you figure it out?”

“It’s not that hard to recognize you. Your eyes, your hair, the dimples you get when you smile, and your voice. They’re all the same, even though your masking abilities could fool the normal eye. Also, flying on buses may have been a piece of the puzzle. Are you afraid, Supergirl?” the grin on Lena’s face was genuine this time, though a bit taunting.

“Of course I am afraid. A woman like you, so smart, so powerful…”  _ could destroy me or National City if I took one wrong step. _

“I know I am a Luthor and I was harsh to you earlier today, but we got rid of the worst.”

“You didn’t tell me that you were going to trick your mother. I feel like I’ve been used. You could have let me know what you were up to!” Kara’s tone signalled frustration, compared to the usual flustering. 

“Yes, I will not deny having used you, but it was to save both humans and aliens in this country. Were you not there, Lillian would have been harder to deceive and could have escaped. It wasn’t for my own gain, it was for everyone’s. I hope that you can see that,” Lena elaborated, as she crossed her arms. “I could make it up to you. What do you say about dinner sometime?” 

Supergirl could hear the remorse in the CEO’s tone, but couldn’t bring herself to interact casually with the woman yet. 

“I’m sorry Lena, I can’t answer to that right now. I need to… go and uh.. watch over the city, make sure nobody is setting fire to anything. I will probably have to come by for an interview tomorrow.” 

And then she flew away. 

They never had that dinner. But as time passed, L-Corp became one of the most well-known innovative companies that catered to both humans and aliens’ needs, and it was all thanks to Kara sticking around to advise Lena every time she came up with a new idea. If it weren’t for her reporting job, she wouldn’t have gotten around to spending any time with this person who has so much power, yet who can unknowingly destroy the society if left to her own devices. 

The moments spent with Lena made her accept the fact that this genius made an innocent mistake and really wanted to work for the better of everyone, but is just not informed enough about aliens to take the right decisions alone.  

 

Then February came. Valentine’s Day was rapidly approaching and obviously, L-Corp delivered silly devices of their own for the occasion. After all, love sells. And with it, Supergirl kept receiving small presents from admirers around National City: a box of truffles here, several appreciation cards there, roses and camellias, and more. And Kara just couldn’t shut up about it while in the CEO’s office, practically beaming rays of sunshine because of all the attention she was being given by the citizens. She didn’t realize that with each mention, she was making Lena jealous, but not because she wanted to be showered in presents as well, no. She wanted Supergirl for herself, and mustered the boldness to ask in the middle of the blonde’s usual babbling. 

“Kara, would you like to have dinner with me this Tuesday?”

“I would be honored to, Lena! Unless there’s going to be an emergency that needs Supergirl, in which case I will have to leave and I wouldn’t want to leave you alo-”

“I believe Supergirl can take a break for an evening. Let the officials do their job without the extra help, for once. Surely, they are more than capable, with the enhancements I’ve given them recently,” Lena smiled proudly at the reporter.  

“R-right,” Kara looked away worried for half a second, but then looked at the other woman with a friendly smile.

“Perfect! I will tell Jess to make a reservation. Don’t worry about the details, I’m going to pick you up at 8.” 

“Thank you. I have to go, Alex needs my help with… choosing her outfit for her date tonight,” the blonde lied, fixing her glasses. “See you on Tuesday, Lena.”

And out she went, leaving the brunette with a strange feeling of rejection.  

 

Once home, Kara checked the calendar hanging in her hallway, ready to mark the day she was supposed to have dinner with the other woman. When she saw that it was the 14th of February, she dropped the marker in confusion and grabbed her phone to text Alex. 

 

**Kara:** Alex, I’m not sure what to make of this. Lena invited me to dinner!

 

The answer came fast.

**Alex:** And why is that confusing?

**Kara:** Because it’s on Valentine’s Day? 

**Alex:** Then it’s a date. Maggie confirmed

**Kara:** But Lena’s just a friend!

**Alex:** Are you sure about that? You’ve been spending quite a lot of time with her, in case you haven’t realized. More than normal friends do

**Kara:** I’m sure, Alex! It must be a mistake, she’s a busy woman! I’m gonna call Lena to tell her to reschedule!

**Alex:** No, don’t reschedule. Just go with the flow and see what she wants ;)

**Kara:** Okay, I hope you’re right about this… Have a good night, you and Maggie! 

**Alex:** ‘night

 

The girl put her phone away and sighed.  _ Crap! What if Lena really did invite me on a date? What am I going to wear? I bet she made a reservation for an expensive place.  _ She ran to her closet and looked through her formal attires.  _ No, no, nuh-uh, definitely not, nope… I don’t even remember where I have this from, but it screams “pretentious”! _

She picked up a black dress with an opening that would expose part of her muscular back. Kara felt that it wasn’t something she would wear anywhere normally due to its revealing nature, but it would probably fit with whatever place Lena had in mind. She definitely didn’t realize that she wore this while under the influence of Red Kryptonite, as she threw away all the clothes from those awful moments. Or so she thought.

The blonde tried on the dress along with a simple pair of pumps.  _ Not bad, but something’s missing. _ As she was thinking of what to change, her hair tie fell on the ground, setting her golden locks free.  _ Getting there. _

 

Tuesday was pretty uneventful crime-wise, considering the hype around it. You could get the sense that even the bad guys wanted to give lovers a break for one day, and CatCo didn’t miss the chance to publish some media about the peace that surrounded the city.

Shortly after a red sports car made its appearance under Kara’s apartment complex at exactly 8 in the evening, her phone vibrated.

 

**Lena:** You may come down now, I’m here :)     

 

Kara took one more look into the mirror, and then all but ran down the stairs like a teenager going on a first date. When she got into the car, Lena couldn’t help but measure her from head to toe, a blush creeping up her cheeks after taking in the woman before her.  _ Control yourself, you haven’t been taught how to hide your feelings for nothing!  _

“You look dashing, Kara,” she mentioned with her usual friendly smile, as she looked away and started the vehicle.

“S-so do you, Lena.” 

The blonde wasn’t that far from being mistaken for a tomato either.  

 

As expected, they went to a place that only the rich could afford, only it was unusually dark and had a dance floor in addition to the posh sofas and tables, as if the owner chose to mash-up a restaurant with a club. At that hour, you could see some couples here and there, enjoying each other’s company while listening to the slow, romantic music coming from a live band.   

 

At first, Kara was taken aback by her surroundings, but eventually got comfortable when the food arrived. She tried her best not to inhale everything in one go as she did normally, though she didn’t manage to be as gracious as the woman sitting next to her. They were silent, but stole glances at each other every now and then, until they both looked at the same time. Maybe it was the glasses of Backwards Bellini that Lena had, maybe it was the fact that the dance floor started getting populated while the music fastened its tempo, but the CEO had the courage to ask “Would you join me for a dance, miss Danvers?” with a soft, alluring gaze. Then she gently tugged at one of Kara’s hands.

The blonde was so mesmerized that she forgot how to speak, but nodded in affirmation and followed the other woman on the dance floor. The music was upbeat enough for everyone to be in their own little world, so nobody paid attention to the two girls who at first just played with shy, innocent hand grabs, and who then gradually got lost into each other as the tracks got more suave.

 

_ [Take my hand. Take my whole life too.  _

_ Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you…] _

 

Kara closed her eyes, obviously caught in the lyrics, and Lena took that as an opportunity to close the gap between them with a kiss. It was soft, and it made the former open her eyes in amazement, only to close them again and latch her muscular arms around the brunette’s neck, inviting for more. They made out slowly for what seemed like an eternity, not noticing that they were amongst the last couples standing. At some point, a “Get a room, you lovebirds!” could be heard. The two women stopped kissing, looked at each other, laughed lightly, and ran out of the building and towards the beach while holding hands.

The scene was all deserted that late in the night, giving the two some well-deserved intimacy. 

Kara took her pumps off, blissfully running and jumping around in the sand, finally looking like she didn’t have a worry in the world. 

“This feels amazing!” she exclaimed as she stopped moving. “Lena, look!” the blonde stepped out of what resembled a bunch of shells arranged in a heart shape. 

“That’s sweet, Kara! Hold on, I want to remember this,” Lena said with a genuinely happy smile on her face, while preparing to take a photo with her phone. The other woman caught on and posed next to the shells. Obviously, it was too dark to take a good picture, but it would still serve as a memento of precious times, in the future. 

 

The CEO produced a little box from the pocket of her pantsuit. 

“It’s just a prototype, but… ” the box was opened and a text hologram popped out, which said “Will you be my girlfriend, Supergirl?” in uppercase letters.

 

Kara blinked in surprise because she didn’t expect such a question to come up from possibly the first hologram mini-box. Sure, they’ve had this kind of tech on Krypton a long time before now, but this was Earth. And the woman standing in front of her managed to reproduce it on her own, or maybe with the rest of the employees at L-Corp. She was proud of her, and after recomposing herself, she managed to utter “O-of course! Who wouldn’t want to be your girlfriend? You’re so smart, and pretty, and good, and and you take my breath away!”, fixing her glasses after finishing.

 

“Oh my, for a second there I was worried you would give me a negative response.”

Lena put the mini-box away and hugged the blonde tightly. Fireworks could be seen and heard in the background as they started kissing for a second time tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 39489389438 years late with this fic because I really wanted to post it on Valentine's, just to add to the corniness.
> 
> There's an Easter egg somewhere. Whoever spots it gets a virtual Valentine's chocolate from me. 
> 
> The Luthors episode was so gaaaaaaaay. What was Mon-El doing in it anyway?


End file.
